Vuelve a Casa (MiloxSurt)
by Crystal-Love-Diamond
Summary: Friendship - Ligero B-Love/ En medio del dolor de la guerra, Milo recibe el mejor regalo de navidad de alguien que nunca hubiera imaginado.


**Título:** Vuelve a casa  
**Resumen:** En medio del dolor de la guerra, Milo recibe el mejor regalo de navidad de alguien que nunca hubiera imaginadol  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Tipo: ** AU - Amistad eterna  
**Pareja Principal:** Milo y Surt  
**Pareja Secundaria:** Milo y Camus  
**Personajes: ** Milo, Surt, Camus, mención de Sinmoné, soldados de ambos bandos, Maligne el perrito soldado  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Fic basado en el video de The Pipes of Peace del año 1983 de Paul McCartney que a su vez se basó en la histórica tregua de 1914, durante la Primer Guerra Mundial.  
Dedicado a Endora, MëRäK y Ale –dono.

**Nota importante: Fic previamente publicado bajo mi otro pseudonimo Waterfenix  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**  
Fic escrito por diversión, sin fin de lucro.

Vuelve a Casa

En medio de la persistente aguanieve, el frio que ahora penetraba infamemente cada hueso de su cuerpo anunciaba la pronta salida del primer rayo de sol. Eran ya ocho horas sin movimientos por parte del bando enemigo. Hecho que mantenía en guardia al batallón dentro de su trinchera, sin siquiera dar tregua para atender a los heridos o enterrar a sus muertos. Pero quizás por que ese era un día especial, los pensamientos de todos los combatientes se encontraban lejos del lugar de conflicto, lejos de dolor y el persistente olor a muerte. En un lugar y un momento donde la alegría y la esperanza aun residían.

Y no era diferente para Milo, un joven británico de origen griego de tan solo 24 años, que yacía agazapado en la misma posición desde hacía horas. Con su diestra acariciaba a Maligne, que era como llamaban al perro negro de raza criolla que había elegido seguir al batallón y con la otra sostenía la foto de la persona más importante de su vida, su novio Camus.

Distante, su mente se encontraba a varios kilómetros de esa sucia y húmeda trinchera, en aquella vieja casa en Paris, con sus habitaciones pequeñas pero cálidas y bien iluminadas. Con su mesa montada con la mejor cristalería, herencia de los padres de su amado, y ese mantel rojo que solía poner para las ocasiones especiales. Soñaba con el momento en que pudiera volver a casa acompañado de Maligne y abrazar nuevamente a Camus. Ese sueño era su único aliciente para soportar el horror que ahora vivía.

Cada día que sobrevivía era un logro que podía acercarlo más al día en que pudiera volver a su hogar, aunque por momentos, pareciera más un día más que lo acercaba a su muerte. Su corazón se debatía entre la ambivalencia de sus pensamientos, pero igual se aferraba al desesperado deseo de vivir. Un día más a la vez.

De pronto, un sonido despabiló a los adormilados soldados. ¿Era caso una melodía lo que escuchaban?

-Es un villancico- confirmo uno de sus compañeros.

La curiosidad entonces atrajo al resto de la tropa que asomaban sus cabezas con sus catalejos en mano tratando de averiguar que sucedía. A esa distancia no podían ver exactamente lo que acontecía en la trinchera enemiga, pero parecía que cantaban.

A los pocos minutos uno de los compañeros de Milo comenzó a cantar un hermoso villancico de su tierra, La Primera navidad, con tanto sentimiento que uno a uno los demás comenzaron a unirse.

Una atmosfera de alegría inundó momentáneamente a esos hombres. Sus corazones latían al compás de esa bella canción. Cuando terminaron de cantar notaron que la trinchera alemana guardaba silencio. Eso los alarmó ¿habría sido una treta para distraerlos?. De inmediato tomaron sus posiciones nuevamente y enfocaron sus miradas en el frente, pero lo que vieron, fue algo que jamás habrían esperado.

Una bandera blanca…

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando un hombre con uniforme de rango comenzó a caminar portando la bandera y detrás de él, sus jóvenes soldados le seguían.

No había tiempo para sacar conjeturas, aun en la guerra había honor y el líder del batallón de inmediato salió de la trinchera portando también una bandera blanca. Los incrédulos chicos se encontraban algo confundidos pero deseosos de que aquello fuera real. Así que poco a poco fueron saliendo emulando a su superior.

Milo fue de los primeros, Maligne movía su cola y caminaba a su lado.

Los tenues rayos de sol ya estaban presentes cuando ambos bandos finalmente se encontraron frente a frente. Rostros sucios, maltrechos, asustados, pero que en ese momento resplandecían con un brillo especial.

Ambos líderes se dieron la mano en un gesto que Milo nunca olvidaría, e intercambiaron algunas palabras que Milo en su ensoñación no pudo entender. Después de ello, los demás hicieron lo mismo, algunos incluso abrazaron a sus contrarios. Pronto intercambiaban más que solo risas y palabras en ambos idiomas, también las botellas de alcohol, los cigarrillos y las pocas reservas de comida que ambos tenían pasaban de una mano a otra.

Milo reía por primera vez en meses, sobre todo después de ver una improvisada pelota rodando entre el lodo, chicos con uniformes contrarios persiguiéndola y Maligne tratando de robarla. Quiso unirse, pero un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho se lo impidió. Quizás sería buena idea aprovechar este pequeño respiro para revisar esa herida que llevaba días sin atención. Así que se apartó un poco del resto, se sentó sobre una roca e intentó sacudir la tierra de sus manos entre sus sucias ropas antes de retirar el trozo de tela que envolvía su tórax.

A pesar del frio, se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, pero los movimientos bruscos que inconscientemente hacia al intentar retirar la tela pegada al cuerpo por la sangre coagulada, lo hicieron pegar un par de gritos, obligándolo a hacer una pausa. Cuando quiso continuar, una botella de algo que parecía alcohol se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-Toma- dijo aquel soldado con un marcado acento alemán- te dará valor para arrancar los restos.

-Milo subió la mirada y pudo ver al joven alto que le ofrecía la bebida.

-Gracias- respondió y tomó la extraña botella. La abrió y bebió de golpe un gran trago. No pudo identificar lo que estaba bebiendo, pero era tan fuerte que bien le podría dar valor hasta para que le cortaran un brazo. Así que dio un respiro y de un jalón arranco el último pedazo de tela.

El otro joven rio con la mueca de dolor de Milo, pero después se sentó a su lado

-A ver, déjame revisar eso- se asomó a ver la herida ahora descubierta del rubio- ¡Uff! es horrible, pero estoy seguro que vivirás- comenzó a reir

Milo sonrió sinceramente y respondió en tono de broma

-Caray, que alivio me has dado. Soy Milo

-Yo me llamo Surt

-Surt, hablas bien el Inglés, yo ni siquiera se decir gracias en alemán.

-Danke…

-¿Oh si? Mira que sencillo era, jamás me lo hubiera ima... – Milo enmudeció y se quedó mirando a Surt por unos segundos después que este se retirara su casco y se acercara más para ayudarle a vendarse nuevamente la zona.

-¿Que pasó Milo? ¿Nunca habías visto un alemán sin casco? –reía de nuevo

Pero lo que realmente había cautivado a Milo era el rojo cabello de Surt que se escondía detrás de la mugre y el lodo

-No, disculpa es que… bueno… tu cabello… me recordaste a alguien- respondió con melancolía, cosa que Surt pudo notar de inmediato

-Alguien importante imagino - le dio una palmada en el hombro, lo que causó y quejido en el otro- oh lo siento, lo olvidé.

-Descuida, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto- se colocó de nuevo su uniforme y de uno de los bolsillo interiores sacó una fotografía- Se llama Camus y es pelirrojo como tú. Lo conocí hace ocho años cuando llegó a Londres a estudiar a la escuela de medicina. Después de terminar sus estudios, regresó a Francia y me fui con él.

Surt tomó la fotografía y sonrió al ver a un joven ataviado con uniforme médico militar- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-En Paris, fue herido después de un ataque a su campamento. Lo regresaron a Francia, donde ahora se recupera.

-Me alegra saber que está bien- dijo sinceramente mientras también sacaba una foto de su bolsillo- Ella es mi hermana Sinmoné

Milo tomó la foto y vio a una linda jovencita en ella.

-Ella es todo lo que tengo- continuó el pelirrojo- mi hermana y yo nacimos en Noruega, pero nuestra tía Gilda nos llevó a Alemania cuando éramos muy niños, después que nuestro padres murieran. Nos trató bien, pero nunca nos sentimos realmente queridos y desde hace dos años dejamos su casa para vivir por nuestra cuenta.

Espero que esté bien. Nuestro gobernante nos prometió ayudar a nuestras familias en nuestra ausencia, espero en verdad lo esté cumpliendo. ¿Sabes? Sinmoné cumplió 15 años hace dos meses.

Milo podía ver la congoja en los ojos del chico y entendió que ambos eran iguales, dos jóvenes peleando una guerra que ni siquiera entendían. Con miedo pero con el ferviente deseo de volver con sus seres queridos. ¿Cuántos lo lograrían? Milo había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantos amigos y compañeros había visto morir y de cuantos cuerpos de soldados enemigos había visto a su paso, pero en ese momento deseó con todo su corazón, que Surt y él lo lograran. Que un día no muy lejano, pudieran regresar a sus países y abrazar nuevamente a quienes con amor aguardaban por ellos. En silencio elevó una plegaria y después sonrió a su nuevo amigo.

-Estoy seguro que ella estará bien. Y que pronto la volverás a ver

Siguieron bebiendo y charlando por horas. Por momentos se unían otros a su charla y entre risas y anécdotas, que Surt traducía, transcurrió ese memorable día donde por un momento dejaron de existir bandos y donde solo había amigos.

A la tarde los ladridos de Maligne alertaron a los jóvenes, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el motor de una aeronave que parecía volar en esa dirección. Por el sonido del motor, identificaron fácilmente que se trataba de un avión inglés de reconocimiento, así que con una enorme tristeza comprendieron que la tregua debía llegar a su fin. Si algún alto mando descubría que habían estado fraternizando con el enemigo, podrían enfrentar juicio por traición.

El silencio que por casi 24 horas los había acompañado quedó disuelto por el estruendo de la artillería en un lugar no muy lejano. Los soldados entonces corrieron cada uno a su lado de su trinchera. Pero Surt se detuvo y gritó algo a Milo.

-¡Milo! – Milo se volteó hacia donde su amigo le llamaba- ¡Debes volver a casa amigo!- una sincera sonrisa acompañaba a esa petición que salia de su corazón.

Milo le sonrió y respondió - ¡Tú también mein lieber freund!

Cuando Milo se aseguró que Maligne estaba dentro de la trinchera, regresó a su puesto y al buscar la foto de Camus, se dio cuenta que sin querer se había quedado con la foto de la hermana de Surt y este a su vez con la foto de su novio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Guardaría esa foto como un valioso recuerdo que le impidiera perder la esperanza y el amor a su prójimo. En ese campo de batalla no había enemigos, había personas, amigos potenciales que quizás algún día podría volver a ver. Y esperaba que Surt nunca lo olvidara, ni olvidara la promesa que ambos se habían hecho ese día.

Un par de años después, Camus recibía a otro grupo de soldados heridos que volvían del frente. La rendición alemana había sido anunciada, pero aun había muchos soldados peleando en diferentes sitios. Con cada grupo que llegaba su corazón sufría de pensar en encontrar entre los heridos o en las listas de bajas el nombre de Milo. Caminando con dificultad pero ayudado por el bastón que se había vuelto pieza vital para su movilidad, se dirigió al superior que acompañaba a los soldados, él debía tener noticias de dónde habían llevado a mas heridos o dónde podía ver las bajas. Pero una enfermera le detuvo para darle un importante mensaje.

-Doctor, alguien lo busca afuera

Camus no imaginó quien podría ser, pero al asomarse por la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines vio la figura de un joven rubio, con un brazo vendado esperando afuera que iba acompañado de un perro negro.

Trató de correr, pero su pierna inmóvil no le ayudaba mucho.

Al llegar hasta el lugar, lo vio, delgado, con sus ropas desgastadas y sucias, su rostro algo descompuesto pero con una bella sonrisa en los labios y un perro algo maltrecho con solamente tres patas que movia su cola como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¡MILO!

-Camus… he vuelto a casa

Mientras Milo caminaba a encontrarse con su amado, en sus pensamientos deseaba que Surt también estuviera de vuelta en su hogar, abrazando a Sinmoné y contándole de esa navidad en que conoció a un inglés que se convertiría en su amigo para toda la vida.

FIN

Internal Use - Confidential


End file.
